Alice or Rosalie?
by LightCookie
Summary: Sequel to Edward or Jacob. Channy one-shot. Are you team Alice or team Rosalie?


_A/N: Sort of a sequel to Edward or Jacob? And yes, I'm starting to write some Twilight based SWAC stories. This time I'm doing Alice or Rosalie! Enjoy!_

**Alice or Rosalie**

Sonny and Tawni walked down to sneak up to Chad in his dressing room

"Are you sure we should do this? It was just an accident!" Sonny whispered to Tawni.

"Hey, _no_ one breaks my pocket mirror! If they do, they get pay back!" Tawni threatened.

"Tawni, Tawni… It's only a pocket mirror!" Sonny said it as if it was obvious.

"Sonny, it's not just any pocket mirror, it's _Tawni Hart's _mirror!"

"And so it's okay to pour a bucket of hair gel as payback?" Sonny narrowed her eyes as she showed a bucket full of Chad's hair gel.

"Hey now he can have gooey hair and look hideous when he checks himself in _my _broken pocket mirror." Tawni chuckled mischievous.

Sonny groaned and rolled her eyes, "Why am I stuck in this situation?"

"Hello? You two are totally crushing on each other. You're more like a… distraction!" Tawni smiled gleefully.

Sonny's mouth dropped, "I do not like him!" she defended.

Tawni looked around, not paying attention to Sonny, "Yeah whatever. Give me the bucket and you go ahead and do something!" Sonny rolled her eyes as she handed her the bucket.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know! Talk, fight, make out, something!"Sonny groans, "You're impossible."

"I know!"

Sonny walked towards Chad's dressing room door. She knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Chad calls out from the other side.

Sonny enters, to find Chad on his laptop. Chad looks up to see Sonny, "What is a random doing here?" he raises one of his eyebrows.

"What are you doing anyway?" Sonny walks over a little to look over his shoulder.

"A friend and I are arguing over Alice Cullen and Rosalie Cullen. Trying to fight whose better." Chad typed in something in the chat box.

"I thought you hate Twilight?"

"Yeah I do. But Alice is _hot_!" Chad licked his lips.

"Excuse me! Alice is just a fictional character. I think you're talking about the girl who plays as Alice." Sonny clenched her teeth.

Chad turned around to look at Sonny, smirking at her, "Somebody's jealous."

Sonny's mouth dropped, "I am not! Ashley Greene isn't close to being pretty! And she already has a boyfriend!"

"Yeah that's what people who are jealous that CDC like another lady would say." Chad crossed his arms.

"Let me see that!" Sonny sat down, deadly close to Chad.

She grabs the laptop and searches up Ashley Greene.

"See! She does have a boyfriend!" Sonny sort of felt relieved that Ashley has a guy.

Chad just shrugged, "I just care about the character. I prefer Alice over Rosalie!"

Sonny rolls her eyes, "Why Alice! Why can't you see that Rosalie is great too!" She knew she was using Rosalie as an excuse.

"Oh so you're saying Rosalie is better than Alice?" Chad smirked at her.

"Uh, yeah! Truth is, she is way nice than Bella expected, and knows what it feels like to be human, unlike Alice, who prefers shopping and partying all day!" Sonny said. Chad knew where this was going.

"Oh well, I still go with Alice! At least she's cute! And Rosalie might as well be left jealous!" Chad crossed his arms.

"Well at least she has Emmett to make her feel better!" Sonny said as a comeback.

Chad chuckled, "So you're saying Rosalie is jealous the great CDC chooses her close friend -or sister- over her?"

Sonny just shrugged, "I don't know." she muttered.

Chad chuckled once, "Although there is one good thing about Rosalie." he makes Sonny look at him.

"Which is?" Sonny asks.

"She is an awesome kisser!" Chad leaned in about a centimeter close.

"How would you know, you haven't kissed her yet." Sonny couldn't move back.

"Well one day I did." And Chad gently brushed his lips against Sonny's.

Sonny couldn't help but relax to the gentle kiss, and couldn't help but kiss back as well. Sonny wrapped one arm around Chad while the other was holding on to the arm of the couch. Chad and Sonny continues to kiss sweetly, not noticing Tawni tiptoeing towards the both of them. Tawni pauses a moment, gagging quietly, then dumps the bucket of hair gel onto the both of them. Chad and Sonny break the kiss, both covered in hair gel.

"TAWNI!" Sonny and Chad both yell.

Tawni smiled gleefully, "That's what you get for taking my pocket mirror!" she placed her hands on her hips.

"Then why did you do it on me?" Sonny glares at Tawni.

"For mocking Alice!" Tawni turns to leave, skipping in happiness.

Chad and Sonny both wipe away hair gel from their face. Chad couldn't help but smile at Sonny. Sonny as well, smiled to herself.

"So you still like Alice?" Sonny asked, not wanting to look at Chad.

"I got my eye on something." Chad said, smiling at Sonny.

**A/N: So? What did you think? Did you guys know where I was going with the Alice and Rosalie situation? If you didn't, it was more like this: Alice=Tawni and Rosalie=Sonny. I know, it doesn't make sense but Rosalie **_**does **_**get nice in Eclipse and at the very end of New Moon (Sort of). Oh well, which team are you, team Alice or team Rosalie. Me, I have no clue but I like Alice a little more than Rosalie! Also Ashley is single. I needed to say that because I wrote she was taken, she's really single (If some guys want to know) Please R&R!**

**-xFrozenHeartx**


End file.
